1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditionally, there is known an electronic timepiece including a world clock time function which calculates and displays date and time (local time) of various places in the world. In such electronic timepiece, by selecting and setting a city in the world, the time difference between the local time of the city and the Coordinated Universal Time (UTC date and time) is calculated with reference to the time zone to which the city belongs and the summer time rule of the city to obtain and display the local time.
For example, in the electronic timepiece disclosed in JP 2006-266987A, when carrying out the above city setting, one of the abbreviated names of the cities displayed on the dial (fixed dial), the bezel or the like is indicated by a predetermined indicator to select the city and to calculate its local time.
Traditionally, in order to display local times of various cities of the world, it is necessary to know in advance in which time zone the target city belongs to. Specifically, with respect to the areas other than the cities which can be displayed on the bezel or the like, there is a problem that a user has to go through a trouble of looking up such relation between the target area and the time zone. Further, for users other than those who know the world geography very well and those who visit the same area repeatedly, it is difficult to understand which abbreviation indicates which city and need to root up the description and the like causing great trouble leading to a problem that the correct local time cannot be displayed easily.